Reliable Love
by Klon
Summary: Some Double Drabbles about two unique Chosen Children: Jyou and Sora ... rated T for occasional dirty topics.
1. Subtle Irony

So, now I shall start a series of short stories of 200 words, so called Double Drabbles, about a not that famous couple of Digimon: Jyoura. These storys shall be of different genres, and I'll start with an angsty one. I've no idea how much double drabbles I'll release, could be 5, could be 50.

Well, that's everything I guess. Enjoy and leave me some feedback, if you wouldn't mind.

Warnings for the 1st drabble: Angst, Suicide, Character Death

* * *

**"Subtle Irony"**

A sunny, almost perfect, day ... !

At least for someone with a bad mood like Jyou Kido has. Looking at the knife on the table, looking at the blade ... smooth, yet cold. Elegant, yet requiring for a cautious use.

It's almost like Sora. The girl of Jyou's dreams. The girl way beyond his league. He spent hours and hours thinking about her, thinking of ways to get her love. At least in the beginning, later his thoughts were more focussed on just getting her attention.

And others would consider his idea as crazy, but it's the exact opposite: it is ingenious! His little ... accident will get him Sora's attention, and her love, too. He would have to wait, but it would be worth it: she'll love him when they will finally meet again, she'll have enough time to realise this.

As he picks up the knife he thought about a thing his father told him once: _"Remember one thing: It doesn't matter how good medical treatment may be; the ones who love will more likely heal than the ones who do not."_

A last, short smile escapes him as he dies: healthiness in the afterlife ... how ironic!


	2. Just Friends?

The following drabble was fundemental based on my real life at that time. Names are changed, of course.

Enjoy and leave feedback, please

Warnings for the 2nd drabble: none

* * *

**"Just Friends?"**

Only about 120 minutes left until holidays would start. Only 120 minutes until Jyou would go with his friend Sora to Burger World, just like every Friday. He's always very glad when Friday arrives. It wasn't just for the burgers, no, he is just happy to spend some time with a good friend. And time for friends is something he rarely had since he started attending his new school.

„Hey, Jyou-kun!", Yuji, one of his classmates, interrupts his daydreaming, „Do you have some time after school?"

„No, I go with Sora to Burger World."

„Oh, I remember. You two ... lovebirds ... need your time alone, hehe."

A quick glare made him quiet in a second. It wasn't love, just friendship. Besides, Sora already have a boyfriend, and she keeps telling him how happy they are, despite them not having met each other in person yet. Also, he has his eyes on other women as well. He isn't an expert in this field, but he thinks that he would have noticed if he had fallen in love with Sora, wouldn't he?

So it has to be clear, they weren't anything else than friends. Or were they?


	3. Losing Her Favorite Game

Disclaimer: Ain't no need for that, has better Disclaimers than I could ever write

Warnings for the 3rd drabble: vague sexual references

* * *

**"Losing Her Favorite Game"**

It was crazy, plain and simple. He was actually thinking that he could stay 10 minutes without a goal against Sora Takenouchi, maybe the best female football player in Japan. Her friends, Satsuki and Yukari couldn't hear the beddings, but it had to be something disgusting, as only her unmatched skills could move her to accept.

And here they started, both girls expect this to only take 10 seconds, but their expections were not matched, Sora did started things off very easy and wasn't reaching a goal for 2 minutes, before she realised the 'importance' of her situation and showed everything she had. Many would have failured to stop her now, but he didn't. He stopped every attempt of her to score one goal with partial supernatural moves. Satsuki and Yukari could only watch in awe, as the 10 minutes slowly came to an end.

Sora was shocked as well, and before her opponent could realise his win, she lead him away from the field.

"What are you going to do now?", Yukari asked her.

"Well, I've got to give Jyou his ... price.", she responds, grinding her teeth, while the winner blushes.

It was something he wouldn't forget soon...


	4. A Not So Happy New Year

I've to admit, I dunno about the Japanese culture in relation with New Year's Eve. So I'll assume that they use fireworks. If someone knows better than I, I'd grateful if you'd tell me.

Disclaimer: Once again, no need for such a thing

Warnings for the 4th drabble: -

* * *

**"A Not So Happy New Year"**

BAM! BOOM! BAM!

The loud display of fireworks - it's a part of every New Year's Eve. And this one isn't a exception. It's just like the last year and the year before that... to be precise it's just like every year.

But one thing has changed, at least for Jyou Kido. For the first time in his life he feels alone tonight. Sure, he still has his family, but one thing is missing. How happy would he be if he could spend this day and of course this night, with Sora, his newfound love.

But it just isn't supposed to be that way, she isn't available to him. Sora is with Taichi, god knows why. And the way it looks right now, that won't change so fast. She keeps saying how happy she is with him without even knowing how much she hurts him.

There's no chance to be with Sora, that's the painful truth he has to accept.

So he wouldn't have it, but he didn't deny the wishes of his fellow men for it. He just changes them in his mind, to make them more ... appropriate to his situation.

'A not so happy new year, Jyou.'


	5. Drive Me Crazy

Disclaimer: You should know the deal by now - No ownership, no cash!

Warnings for the 5th drabble: sexual references, slight OOC behaviour

* * *

**"Drive Me Crazy"**

Jyou Kido loves his girlfriend, Sora, more than anything else, even more than himself. But there are two things about her, that annoys him very much: the first thing is her lack of shame or discretion regarding physical contact. The other one is her incapacity of driving a car without accidents, making it impossible to understand how she has got a driving license.

But Jyou didn't want to give up on the second problem, as it'd be impossible to change the first one, so he took his girl to a training place for rookie drivers. At first, everything worked just fine, Sora didn't made any mistakes until they came to a wall which Sora should avoid. Unfortunately, she lost control of the car and they made contact, luckily without too much damage for the car

Jyou realised that it would be hopeless and sighed, while Sora just started to laugh.

"Well, that wasn't so good – maybe we should concentrate on training with the 'gearshift'", Jyou, she said while she moved her hand to his 'lower regions'.

'Hopelessness isn't so bad at all', Jyou realised and decide to live the moments with Sora with as much joy as possible.


	6. More Than Reliable

Disclaimer: As usual: no ownership and the disclaimers here are way better than mine, so look at those.

This time something from Sora's POV. If you've read my former drabbles, you should check out the previous double drabbles as well, I have re-done them and I think they are much more enjoyable now.

Warnings for the 6th drabble: None!

* * *

**"More Than Reliable"**

Two years have passed since the Chosen Children were sent to the Digital World to save it from evil. But for the children, it may have just ended yesterday. They most likely will never forget what they have expirienced there – the difficult times of fear and anger ... but also the positive moments where friendship and happiness prospered.

For Sora, on the other hand, there is one more emotion that has been awaken by the Digital World: true love. On their adventure, she learned to love Jyou Kido, the Chosen Child of Reliability.

Sora always believed that this crest isn't the right one for him. That he isn't just reliable, no, he's more than just reliable. If Jyou said he'd do something, he would do it. At any cost. Even his life isn't as important to him as keeping a promise he had made.

That's one of the things for which she loves him the way she does. And therefore, she was happier than one could have imagined when Jyou declared his love for Sora and promised her that they're going to be together forever. Because they really will – Jyou said so... and he's more than just reliable.


	7. Wasted Talent

Disclaimer: Hehehe, looking for somethin'? Won't find it here, reader. :-D

Warnings for the 7th drabble: None!

* * *

"**Wasted Talent"**

Sora firmly believes that it is quite a shame that Joey does not enjoy sports, as he could be quite an agile and capable tennis player – but he is just not interested in tennis. No, actually he has no interest or desire in any type of sports.

In his wish to become the first trained doctor for Digimon, he does not do a lot of training, if anything at all and, it is therefore quite surprising that he, well, looks handsome, and can be very fast if it counts.

On the other hand, forgiving this horrible waste of talent is really easy for a young woman if she has the luck to be on the reciving end of his never-ending affection where he shows his caring side and is able to make you feel like the special person you supposedly are.

As they sat silently in her garden, arm in arm, watching the sun finally go down after a long summer day full of true love and romance ... "Let's play some tennis tomorrow, Joey.", she purposed and he just moaned quietly in frustration, causing her to smile amused. At least she had tried .

What a waste...


	8. Keep Bleeding Love

Thank you for the feedback, I hope you keep enjoying these short stories.

Warnings for the eight drabble: cursing maybe, but nothing else.

* * *

„**Keep Bleeding Love"**

Jyou Kido has become one of the most famous surgeons of Japan, partly because of his excellent skills, especially regarding brain surgery, partly because his girlfriend is always watching his operations if her busy schedule allows her to.

Nobody knows why Sora watches her love at his workplace, the operating theatre, since she has a dislike of blood. And as we all know, surgeons tend to draw blood while doing their work. Most of the time she has to cover her eyes due to this and sometimes she comes extremely close to puking if the operation turns messier than normal surgery does.

Maybe it is because of her emotional connection to her beloved Jyou, who always seems to work happier and more focussed when she is around. This might even be the reason he is so good at what he does. Or maybe it is because of his loyalty which she wants to return. Maybe because she likes seeing people getting helped.

But when she takes her hands off her eyes once in a while, she sees the true reason: to stop this nurse who has the hots for him from trying to get into his pants

That stupid bitch...


End file.
